


Fog, Truth, and The Prince of Misery

by kowaidesuka



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, takes the queer subtext from p4 and the queer subtext from fe8 and makes them kiss like dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaidesuka/pseuds/kowaidesuka
Summary: Cheers and jeers rained down from the hidden crowd. Lyon bowed and walked off the stage, and the curtains raised rapidly to reveal the telltale, ominous, swirling black and red of the other world.Joshua shook his head, which had started to throb lightly. ‘That was definitely Lyon on the Midnight Channel just now…’Or: the Persona 4 Sacred Stones crossover no one asked for.
Relationships: Ephraim/Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Fog, Truth, and The Prince of Misery

**Author's Note:**

> The consequences of replaying FE8 and playing Persona 4: Golden for the first time back to back. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Spoiler-free for P4:G if you haven't played it yet and are planning on it. If you're familiar with the game, feel free to look through the notes/headcanons at the end of the fic ^^
> 
> If you're unfamiliar with the Persona 4 universe/mechanics: there is a separate realm certain characters can access by going into TVs filled with Shadows. Shadows are suppressed human thoughts given physical form, and are seen as the 'darker self' of someone; those who are able to face and accept their own personal Shadows can use their power as Personas. In P4:G, people have started to go missing, ending up in the other realm and are in need of rescue.

With the telltale flick and static of the TV turning on at the stroke of midnight, intense dread settled in the pit of Joshua’s stomach. _‘The Midnight Channel… so that means Lyon really was…’_

The bizarre, hazy scene they had all witnessed yesterday became much clearer, the backdrop of deep red revealing itself to be a set of velvet curtains hanging over a theatre stage. Tentative notes and running scales began to play in the orchestra pit, indicating that the invisible symphony orchestra was gearing up to perform. 

From between the curtains, a familiar figure stepped out. Lyon, clad in a tuxedo and wearing his hair tied back in an elegant half-ponytail; the only other noticeable difference to the everyday Lyon he knew to be his kind-hearted friend and classmate was a set of eerie yellow pupils replacing his usual lilac ones. The Shadow stepped forward with purpose and poise, pulling the microphone stand and adjusting the height as his eyes scanned across his would-be audience.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight. A special thanks to our guests tuning in at home,” Lyon said airily, smirking directly at the TV camera. “We hope you will enjoy our special, for one week, and one week only, one-man production of…” He paused for effect, looking excited and proud for the performance about to begin, “Lyon: The Prince of Misery!” Cheers and jeers rained down from the hidden crowd. Lyon bowed and walked off the stage, and the curtains raised rapidly to reveal the telltale, ominous, swirling black and red of the other world. 

Joshua shook his head, which had started to throb lightly. _‘That was definitely Lyon on the Midnight Channel just now…’_

Sure enough, the shrill sound of his ringtone started up. Eirika, read the caller ID.

“You saw that too, right?” Joshua said, before Eirika could reply. “That was Lyon for sure.”

“Ephraim and I, we- we watched it together. In my room, just now,” she said, hollowly. “Then he left and slammed our front door… I don’t know where he is. Probably halfway to your house by now.” She let out a shrill laugh, and gulped.

“Shit,” he sighed into the phone. “He knows just as well as us that Annas won’t be open right now.”

“I don’t think he cares. He might just carry you like a sack over there, use you like a battering ram, and get your so-called magic hands to open a portal to the TV. But you know we can’t go into this recklessly, right?”

“Best to meet up there first thing in the morning,” he agreed. “I’ll let you know if Ephraim shows up, trying to knock my door down.” He paused, trying to make sense of what he had seen now that his headache subsided. “Lyon looked like he was on a stage? Like a live television recording of some theatre production. A far cry from what we saw of Glen Haul and his low-budget show.”

“Yeah…”

“But what did he mean exactly by Prince of Misery? Do you know?”

“I don’t… I-” Eirika sounded frustrated, on the verge of tears. Unsurprising, given her closeness to her childhood friend and what he had observed with her Shadow battle, her other self taunting her for her naivete. Joshua quickly backtracked. 

“You know what? Let’s discuss this first thing tomorrow. Try to get some rest.”

“Right, you’re-” she gulped. “You’re right. Good night, Joshua.”

“Good night.”

\----

The cheery jingle of Annas department store did not match the mood of their table at all.

“No one at the inn saw him, and his father told me it was too early to get the police involved,” Ephraim growled, kicking the table. “Even though he knows- he knows! That Lyon would never just up and disappear in the middle of the night.”

“Sorry to say it, but he’s not wrong. Saleh would have told us all the same thing.” Joshua reached across the table to clap him on the shoulder, prompting the angry teal-haired boy to look up. “But hey, we have a good idea of where he is, right? And we can get Myrrh to help us.” The mysterious scaly-winged girl had served as a guide of the TV World for the trio the last few times they stumbled into there, though she did make it adamant that she didn’t want them sticking around for too long.

“You’re right, we can totally do this.” Ephraim snatched up one of Eirika’s imitation swords, drawing a protest from his twin. “Let’s roll.”

Myrrh watched curiously, perched on a set of rails as they stumbled into the TV world. “Oh, you’re back,” she remarked. “All three of you, together?” She frowned. “But then, who was that other presence I felt? Yet another human…”

“Another human?” Ephraim’s eyes lit up. “Can you show us, please?”

The winged girl closed her eyes in concentration, fists curled against her chest. “I sense the presence… over there. Here, let me lead the way.” Eagerly, the trio followed after the flying girl.

“Your… friend? I believe he is in this building here.” Stilling her wings, Myrrh glided down, landing on her sandalled feet in front of them. “I am uncertain of what else you may find in there, though. Shadows, definitely, but I am unsure of how many or how strong they are. It could be perilous.”

“What the hell?” Ephraim furrowed his brows. “Grado Theatre?”

_‘Like Grado Crown Inn,’_ Joshua realised, adjusting the monocle on his left eye. The building certainly looked more like a hotel than a theatre, but every time he tried to count the floors, he felt queasy, vision doubling. Another frustrating side effect of this magical world, perhaps?

“If I had to guess, I’d say Lyon would most likely be at the very top. But somehow, I can’t tell what the top is exactly,” Eirika said, frowning.

“There is a good way to find that out,” Ephraim replied.

“Oh? How?”

And Ephraim sprinted to the entrance, pushing the glass doors open.

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Eirika grumbled, and futilely yelled, “Ephraim!” in admonishment.

“And I was going to give him this that I made last time,” Myrrh said sadly, holding a pair of red glasses in her hands.

Eirika took the pair of glasses and Myrrh’s hand. “Come on, guys, we better catch up to him before he does something even more reckless.”

Every Shadow they had encountered along the way had been poised to attack, but they were able to match every threat with relative ease. “They seem more aggravated than usual,” Myrrh commented, scanning the ceiling apprehensively. “It would be a good idea to regroup with Ephraim, and soon.” They circled around the building helplessly, until an eerie pang rang out when they opened a door to find a familiar teal head of hair.

“Ephraim!” Eirika shouted, running into the room. It looked akin to a dressing room, with racks of costumes, a vanity with flowers and wigs piled on top, and drawers and drawers stuffed with makeup.

“You okay, man?” Joshua asked, watching as Ephraim continued to face a full-length mirror with his back to them. The same pang rang out again, followed by a voice.

_“I was always so weak, so soft…”_ Lyon’s voice echoed within the room, though the lilac-haired boy was nowhere to be found. _“My hair, my voice, my countenance… everything about me is too soft. Was that why I was never good enough to charm Eirika?”_

“Are these… Lyon’s inner thoughts?” Joshua wondered, turning to Eirika, who stood frozen in the middle of the room. Ephraim continued to stand in the corner, staring at himself in the mirror.

“I mean, he always did think modestly of himself…” Eirika said, quietly. “And he did confess to me, once, before I came out…”

_“I could never play the part of the Man of the House, could never land that Prince Charming role as perfectly as Ephraim…” The disembodied voice sighed longingly. “Ephraim is so bright, and strong, and handsome, and so kind to me… he can do anything… He has everything I don’t… I’m just… I’m… I don’t deserve any of it…”_

The room was silent for a moment, and Ephraim’s cold voice rang out, “‘Ephraim is so kind’, huh? What a joke.”

All too suddenly, the mirror shattered; but even with the glass shards falling, Ephraim’s reflection retained its shape, eyes flashing a dangerous golden now. 

“His Shadow self manifested,” Myrrh gasped. 

“Tell me, is it really a kindness to hang around someone for your own personal gain?” The Shadow sneered, chuckling mirthlessly. “Is it really a friendship if it is based on a series of transactions?”

“What-” Ephraim was speechless. “What the hell are you saying?”

“Lyon is truly the kind one, isn’t he? Using his smarts to help you time after time, school year after school year. You probably wouldn’t have ever passed middle school if it weren’t for him right?”

_‘This is so screwed up,’_ Joshua thought, helpless as Ephraim’s expression morphed to one of pain.

“And he really thinks you’re genuinely helping him back, with your half-assed gym sessions disguised as a way to one-up him and keep his gaze onto you, a way to keep pretty little Lyon in your grip, under your thumb…”

“I don’t think that!” the turquoise-haired teen cried. “I have never thought that!”

“This is looking bad,” their winged guide warned. “Get ready to step in, Joshua, Eirika.”

“Right,” Eirika nodded, eying up the Shadow fiercely.

“No! Don’t come any closer, don’t look at me!” Ephraim shouted.

“Wait a sec, Ephraim!” Eirika shouted back. “Don’t say anything else like that!”

Shadow Ephraim chuckled darkly. “Look at them realising how two-faced you are, what a joke your existence is. Your best friendship, a fucked up quid pro quo relationship. Not that you even know what quid pro quo even means.”

“No… that’s not what I think of him…”

The Shadow huffed. “So that’s how it’s going to be. You’re going to keep denying me? I don’t mind, I’ve been aching to find a worthy opponent.” The Shadow quickly grew in size, emitting ugly, dark smoke, morphing into a grotesque, porcupine-like creature, with pikes instead of spines. 

Joshua raised an eyebrow at the sight. “Hey, doesn’t that look a little like-”

“Yep,” Eirika interjected, tone short. The form was not unlike her persona Sieglinde’s Shadow form, only her Shadow had swords for the spines.

“Twins down to your inner selves, huh?”

“Not the time.” She gritted her teeth.

“Right. Sorry.”

“What’s that thing you always say, right before a match?” The Shadow posed the question in its booming, distorted voice. “‘Here I come’? Well… Here. I. COME!”

Joshua and Eirika stepped forward, quick to awaken their respective Personas. Their wind and light attacks seemed to have done very little damage, and Shadow Ephraim was quick to retaliate with a scalding fire attack.

“Fire attack…” Myrrh mumbled, off to the side. “Perhaps you could retaliate with an ice attack if you switch your Persona, Joshua!”

With a curt nod, Joshua followed her advice, repeatedly dousing the Shadow with ice attacks until it sunk to the floor, weakened.

“You think you’d be able to be defeated so easily?” Shadow Ephraim huffed, morphing back to its more human-like form and brushing dust off its clothes. Why are you protecting a phony idiot like him?”

Eirika raised her sword again, ready for a rematch, when Ephraim nudged her aside and walked up to the Shadow, appraising it wordlessly. Then he punched his Shadow in the face.

“I’m no good with words, but I’m guessing it’s enough to say I accept you, right?” With a taciturn nod from the Shadow, Ephraim closed his eyes momentarily, straightening his spine, and opened them again, a determined expression on his face. “Very well. I don’t like you at all. I spent a long time ignoring you, neglecting you. That wasn’t fair of me.” He huffed out a breath. “But… you’re still a part of me. And I’m done ignoring pain… both mine and Lyon’s.”

The Shadow of Ephraim merely hummed in response, a serene expression on its face as light engulfed it, transforming the Shadow into a multi-coloured jewel-adorned humanoid creature holding an equally jewel-encrusted lance.

_‘I am thou… thou art I…_

_The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest..._

_Ephraim has faced his other self..._

_He has obtained the facade used to overcome life’s hardships, the Persona Siegmund!’_

\----

“It’s true that part of me felt that way,” Ephraim admitted, fist clenched as if he was still holding the Persona card that had phased within him, “but Lyon… he truly is my friend.”

“I don’t doubt your feelings, Ephraim,” his sister reassured him, “None of us do.”

“We have to help him,” he continued. “If Lyon is hurting, even as half as bad as I was… I mean, he must be, considering he made all this, right? Those were his true feelings earlier, weren’t they?”

“Uh, buddy, you’re on the brink of collapse,” Joshua pointed out. “If you’re feeling like how Eirika and I did when we awakened our Personas, then maybe we’re better off continuing tomorrow. Let’s head back.”

“I can still keep going,” Ephraim insisted. “Really…” And with a well-aimed shove from his twin, he was sent sprawling to the ground.

“It’ll be better for us to go back and regroup,” she explained. “Plus, you can fight with us now, that you have the same power!”

Myrrh nodded in agreement. “The Shadows won’t attack him as long as it’s still foggy here. That only changes when the fog comes back into your world.”

“Ah, you mentioned that the last time,” Joshua recalled, and quickly recounted the tale to Ephraim.

“So we have until the next couple of rainy days,” Ephraim surmised. “I still don’t like the idea of leaving Lyon alone here. Can we come back as soon as possible?”

“As long as we come back as a team, and fight as one,” Joshua conceded.

“Ah…” Ephraim looked sheepish. “I shouldn’t have rushed in like that earlier by myself… It won’t happen again, I swear.”

\----

And Ephraim barely kept that promise the next time they visited the ‘theatre’ a few days later, blazing ahead with the energy of a hound on the hunt. And his prey? Every Shadow that crossed their path, apparently.

“Siegmund!” He cried out once more, incinerating another pair of Shadows in their way. “This is such a good workout,” he mused between his panting.

“Gee, leave some for the rest of us,” Eirika said disdainfully.

“Oh? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take away this valuable experience from you.”

“It’s alright, we split the EXP anyway,” Joshua muttered off-handedly.

“What?”

“What?”

“Everyone,” Myrrh called. “I sense someone behind this door…” She gestured to a set of double doors. Joshua pushed it open, revealing another dressing room, Lyon sitting at the vanity. This time the Shadow was clad in a dressing robe instead of the suit as it was on the Midnight Channel.

“Oh?” Shadow Lyon turned around, rising from the chair to greet them. “You made it, how wonderful! Though as understudies, your presence was not needed…” It sniffed. “I don’t need you two, with your radiance and blinding beauty, stealing the show from me once more.”

“Lyon, what are you talking about?” Eirika asked, confused and frightened. “You… we never meant to…”

The Shadow shrugged. “Oh, well, we still have a few seats in the nosebleed sections that I can offer you. Here, a copy of the program.” It handed over a glowing green piece of paper to Joshua, who shuddered at the sensation of ice-cold fingers brushing against his during the exchange. “Now don’t be late,” it said in an almost taunting voice, “or you’ll have to come in during Intermission and, well. Who knows what’ll happen between now and then?!” And with an evil cackle, he vanished.

“What? Where the hell did he…” Ephraim furrowed his brow.

“So that was the other part of himself. Like what happened to us,” Eirika said.

“We should follow any path that leads us upwards,” Myrrh advised. They came across a flight of stairs, leading up to the second floor.

“Hey, could I see that for a moment?” Joshua handed the program over to Eirika, who quickly scanned through it as they climbed up the stairs. “All it has in here are two pages, really, the rest are blank… Dramatis Personae…” She paused at a landing, causing Ephraim to nearly bump into her.

“What's wrong? Do you need a break?” Joshua asked.

“No, I-” Eirika paused. “Actually yeah, I… I think we should all read this.”

“The Prince of Misery, Lyon, portrayed by Lyon. The Mother that Left Too Soon…” Eirika’s voice trailed off. Joshua had known about that, even though none of his newfound friends explicitly told him, skirting around the decade-old topic so as not to freshly open up old wounds. The red-headed teen surmised that he was not at a high enough social link rank to unlock that particular piece of backstory just yet.

Eirika continued with, “The Weight of the Grado Crown, Vigarde. Unrequited Love #1, Eirika. Unrequited Love #2-” She paused, glancing at her brother. 

“Wh- what?” Abruptly sitting up and leaning forward to read his name, a flurry of emotions appeared on Ephraim’s face, ranging from disbelief to sadness to barely contained joy.

‘Now we don’t have time to unpack all that just yet…’ Joshua craned his neck to read further, commenting, “Intriguing New Transfer… oh, look. I made it on there too.”

“Let’s keep going,” Myrrh advised after a beat, the rhythmic flapping of her wings picking up once more.

“Right.”

Lyon’s voice rang through once more when they reached the second floor. _“Me, a newcomer to the stage? Hardly.”_ He chuckled. _“One could say I put on a show every day. The high drama of pretending I’m something I’m not, of acting out a dream I don’t want, a role I will never be ready for…”_

“I hear his voice, but all I sense around here are you and Shadows,” Myrrh told them. “Please watch out! And make sure to sneak up on Shadows before attacking, if you can.”

Upon reaching the next floor after striking down Shadows left and right, they heard Lyon’s voice ring out once more. 

_“The annual Science and Technology Symposium held in Carcino?! And you want me to go?”_

_“Well, of course, Lyon, you’re the top of your cohort in science and from what I’ve seen of your external research, you are by far the best student to represent our school in the Symposium.”_

_“Oh!”_ A pause. _“But… it’s during the winter break… I apologise, I won’t be able to make it then. The inn gets pretty busy during Christmas and New Year’s, and I can’t just leave my father to tend to it alone…”_

_“Of course; family comes first. Perhaps next year, then.”_

_“Perhaps…”_

“Hey, guys! Look!” Eirika exclaimed, flicking through the pages. “It’s a script now, I guess? Here’s what we just heard-” she pointed at a page in the middle of the program. “And there’s extra writing in the margins… ‘Mask your disappointment more’... ‘once more, with filial piety’.” She let the hand carrying the program fall limply to her side. “Lyon…”

The group rapidly fell into a rhythm of dispatching Shadows, and warily looking and listening for the tidbits of Lyon’s ugly, inner thoughts. The experience was particularly rough on the twins, Joshua noted, though he supposed it would be rough on anyone to hear the pain their friend carried since childhood.

\----

The tenth floor was markedly different from the rest of the floors; instead of an open hallway greeting them from the landing of the stairs, there stood an ornate set of double doors in front of the team.

“I sense… something big. On the other side of the door,” Myrrh warned. “Make sure you’re ready.”

Joshua looked to the others and nodded. Together, they pushed open the double doors and walked quickly inside.

“Two Lyons!” Eirika gasped out at the sight. “So that means… we made it to him?”

“Lyon!” Ephraim called out, eyes on the one laying sprawled on the stage floor, too stunned to utter a word.

“Oh?” Shadow Lyon tittered. “You nearly didn’t make it in time! I wouldn’t have wanted you to miss out on one second of my show. Hmm, but then again, some of you here have seen it all before, haven’t you?”

“Whatever you’re planning to do, stop it,” Joshua warned.

“Oh, but the show must go on, as it always does. After all, I’ve put on an act for so long, I’ve forgotten myself in all of the drama. Forgotten that I hate all of this… that I resent all of you…”

“S-stop…” Distressed, Lyon clutched at the sides of his head, fingers gripping tightly at his purple locks.

“I’ve had to run my own show for so long… spinning a tragic tale behind the scenes, of a poor boy overshadowed by everyone in his life, ravaged by envy, trapped in the machinations of life, by chains he never asked for! I never asked to be born! I never asked for the curse of falling in love with someone who’d never love me back!”

“Stop… please stop...”

“Stop?” The Shadow let out a loud cackle that rang unpleasantly throughout the theatre. “Why should I stop? Every bit of that monologue came from the heart, didn’t it? Written, directed, and portrayed by me… or should I say, _you_?!”

“No…” Lyon shook his head rapidly. “No! You’re not me!”

“Get ready, everyone,” Joshua warned.

The Shadow continued to laugh maniacally, the familiar smoke-like essence pouring from it as it began its grotesque transformation. “Ahaha! Aaaah! Wonderful! Marvelous! Superb show! If this keeps up…”

Myrrh attempted to tug a shell-shocked Lyon to safety as the others rushed the Shadow, which had morphed into a 50 foot tall, horned, shadowy demon.

“Everyone, hang in there!” Joshua shouted, letting out a rough cough after the Shadow blasted them all with what felt like an icy blizzard. 

“You alright?” Eirika pulled her brother up after he got knocked down by the attack, palming a Life Stone into his hand. “I think it should be weak to fire, right, Myrrh?”

“It seems so,” Myrrh agreed, after a minute of scanning the enemy. “Joshua, switch Personas and back Ephraim up! Eirika, focus on healing!”

It was an arduous battle, but the team came out on top once again.

“Worthless extras…” Shadow Lyon spat, casting a malicious glare toward them which made Joshua shiver as much as its ice spells did. “It seems the script is in urgent need of a rewrite. Double the drama, half the characters!”

“Enough,” a voice called out firmly. Lyon stepped forward haggardly, looking worse for wear, but eyed the Shadow steadily, defiantly. 

“Lyon!” Ephraim rushed to his side. “Lyon, are you hurt?”

“Ngh… I’m fine,” Lyon shrugged off his concerned friend, backing away a little. The turquoise-haired boy looked at him, hurt.

“Look, Lyon, we understand. You’re not the only one like that. We all had something we didn’t want to show other people, some part of ourselves we didn’t want to admit were our true feelings…” He reached out toward him again, pulling him into a hug when Lyon didn’t nudge him away again. “I’m sorry. I was so selfish to you, and never understood what you were going through… I’m your friend, and I still… I’m sorry…”

“Ephraim…”

“It really did feel like I was using you, and I didn’t know how to process it, or how to stop myself. I was so afraid and insecure, so scared that me needing you by my side meant that I didn’t genuinely value you for you. If you hadn’t been there for me all this time, I… I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Ephraim…” Lyon’s voice came out, barely louder than a whisper, as he practically melted in the other boy’s arms. “I think the fact that you cared that much is a mark of you being a true friend, no?”

“Well, I eventually drilled that into my thick skull,” Ephraim’s laughter was muffled, face buried in the lilac-haired teen’s shoulder.

Reluctantly, Lyon slowly pulled away to face his Shadow. “I… I understand now. I put on acts to run away from my true feelings, but those acts… they’re still a part of me. I see now… that you’re me.”

_‘The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest..._

_Lyon has faced his other self..._

_He has obtained the facade used to overcome life’s hardships, the Persona Naglfar!’_

\----

It would be another week until Lyon recovered enough to return to school, and unsurprisingly, Joshua barely saw the purple-haired teen during that time. Almost equally as predictably, Ephraim made himself scarce as well for that week, outside of the days he was dragged to school. Joshua imagined, together, they had a lot to share, to process, to think about. 

‘And I had only just started our social link,’ he sighed to himself, but he couldn’t be too mad at not being able to strengthen his Chariot Personas; not when he’s privy to Ephraim’s soft look as he recounts to them the progress of Lyon’s recovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Given the diverse, vibrant cast of both games, I couldn't draw direct parallels for some aspects of this fusion. Lyon's dungeon wasn't taken from any of the P4 dungeons in particular; rather I got the idea from Ephraim route Lyon confessing he had been acting the whole time and his quote about "high drama" (forget goth kid Lyon where's theatre kid Lyon). However, a lot of this story was taken from one dungeon/arc in particular - Yukiko's castle. The whole thing about princes, Yukiko and Chie's mutual envy and admiration of each other... what can I say except it gave me brainworms
> 
> I felt Joshua was an apt choice for the wildcard protagonist role given his mysterious past and penchant for travelling away from home; it was pretty easy to imagine him as a mysterious transfer student who goes back home to his mum at the end of the school year. Myrrh also seemed apt to play the role of Teddie, the otherworldly mascot acting as their supernatural guide. Of course, that means Eirika was left to assume the role of Yosuke (I'm sorry queen).
> 
> More fun parallels include Annas being Junes (fun fact I wrote most of this listening to the Junes jingle on repeat), Glen playing the role of Saki, Saleh playing the role of Dojima, and, though I ultimately didn't include it at the end, Innes, Tana, and L'Arachel would have made up the rest of the Investigation Team, and Ewan would have been Nanako.


End file.
